


Damaged Part 2: L2

by Alex_Frost



Series: Damaged [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Rasing a child is not something Mewtwo ever though he'd be doing... how will he do?





	1. Growing Up

Their normally quiet house erupted in one long wail seemingly without breath. All the silence had been shattered by the wails of a newborn baby. Haunter held his ears then vanished, only to reappear in Jamie’s room and try to soothe the infant. A small chocked cry started in the crib next to Jamie’s. 

"Haunt..." Haunter sweat-dropped, then floated into Bill and Sabrina's room. 

"I'm coming Haunter." Sabrina rose out of the bed feeling like the walking dead herself. She cast the evil eye at Bill who seemed to sleep through anything. Including his own daughter's wails. Sabrina pulled on a robe, then tied it.

"Why can't I get a decent night's sleep?" 

"Haunt Hanut," 

"I never said it was your fault." She opened the door and ran face-to-chest into Mew2. 

They nodded in unison and went into the babies’ room. 

"Jamie." Sabrina sighed as she picked the little shape up. Jamie rested her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"Little Two." Mew2 picked up what he had come to call his son, wincing a little at the pain from his healing collarbone. Little Two rested his head on his daddy's shoulder.

"Heh heh...I got a quiet one Sabrina..." He joked even though it hurt to hear Little Two's attempts at crying. All the little body could muster was a choked sounding "Meh...Meh..." Followed by heavy breathing, as if he was straining. "I wonder why he cries like that?" 

"Does it matter?" Sabrina moaned. "They cry...They eat, and I had no idea Jamie would have lungs this healthy." 

"He hasn't even opened his eyes yet. Do you think that maybe his vocal cords aren't fully developed?" 

Sabrina shrugged. 

Mew2 stood quietly for a moment. Little Two had stopped crying after being satisfied that his caretaker was there. Mew2 sighed contently as Little Two put his arms on his shoulders and looked as if he was going back to sleep again. "It’s a good thing I made that appointment with Joy." 

"Yeah." Sabrina led the way to the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" 

"The pain occasionally flares up, nothing I can't handle, but for the most part its gone." 

"Good." Sabrina yawned, then rested her head sleepily on his chest. "We care about you." 

"I know." He ran his hand down her hair. "Please don't fall asleep on me again." 

"I'm… not… zzzzzzz." Mew2 smiled.  _For all those times I've wanted to hold you in my arms like this, it would take a husband and two kids to bring us together._  "Wake Up." He gently shook her awake. "Don't do that anymore." 

"I can't help it. Your chest is comfy..." She started putting together a bottle for Jamie who was still screaming. "She's gonna be a rock star with tonsils like that." She switched shoulders and shook the formula in the bottle. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to just leave Bill the whole bed for the night and curl up with you." 

"Now why would you do that?" 

"You've never pissed me off." She put the bottle in Jamie's mouth. Jamie promptly shut up and settled for breathing and sipping on the bottle. "How are your powers coming?" 

"I haven't checked. Professor Oak was pretty angry that I modified the headset." He looked down at Little Two. The small white Pokémon yawned and continued sleeping. 

"At least he was nice enough to give you a new one." 

"And I'll still modify it. Just to be an ass." 

"I guess that's what I've always liked about you." Sabrina kissed Jaimie's head. "See you in the morning." 

"Goodnight." He watched her walk up the hallway. He noted that her hips had gotten slightly larger, but she was otherwise the same. All the weight had dropped off easily. "Come on Little Two." 

"Meh.." He walked quietly back to the enclosed garden, and took the staircase to his hammock. He laid back and rested Little Two in the crook of his arm. "Goodnight Little Two." 

The answer was one crystal clear. "Mew." 

********************************** 

"I envy him," Sabrina mumbled. 

"Me too." Mew2 seconded. 

They watched with disgust as Bill cheerfully stepped out of the shower and whistled as he went to the front window. Mew2 and Sabrina sat sipping coffee enjoying what few moments of peace they had. Bill had a full night's sleep behind him. They didn't. 

Bill opened the front door and took the paper off the porch. He came back inside with the days mail. "Oh Love, you seem to have a few trainers waiting at the gym for you." 

"I'll be out in a minute. Can you let them in?" 

"Sure Love." He kissed her forehead and sifted through the mail. "Sabrina, Sabrina, Me, me, me, me....me." He put down a package. "Sabrina...and Two." He pulled a small brown package out of the pile of papers.

"I wonder what it is." 

Mew2 took the package and read the return address.  _James Kojiro..._  

He tore into it and took out a small wooden box, then opened it. "Its an invitation." He carefully read it. "Well, it's about time. Jesse and James are getting married. We're all invited." 

"That's wonderful! When?" Sabrina leaned over to read the invitation herself. "The 24 of June, that’s about a month away...is their phone number on there?" 

"Do you want their FAX, phone for the east wing, west wing, or their e-mail?" He put the invitation down. "You can look it over. I'll call later and accept. Right now, I need to attend to Little Two." 

"Hey, can you do me a favor and watch Jamie for a bit while I handle these trainers?" 

"Sure." Mew2 finished his coffee then looked at the invitation again. 

 _Jess...What did you go and do that for?_  

*************************************** 

"Master James, Lady Jesse, You have a guest." 

"Let him in Jeeves," James said from his room. 

"As you wish." Jeeves turned and went down the huge staircase in the main hall. He opened the massive front door and let Mew2 inside the house. "Please wait here." 

Mew2 stepped inside and looked around.  _Niiiiiice place... I wonder why she didn't marry him in the first place?_  

"Two??" 

Mew2 looked up and saw Jesse standing at the top of the stairs. He waved. 

Jesse screamed and came running down the stairs. "What are you doing here?!" She hugged him. 

"Ahhh!" 

Jesse backed away. "I'm sorry..." 

"It’s okay." Mew2 rubbed his shoulder. "I'll take it as a love tap." 

"I forgot about your collarbone...And what are you doing here? The wedding isn't for a week!" 

"I wanted to spend some time with you two. James already Okay-ed it." 

"James..." She smiled. "He always does things like this for me." 

"Mew!" 

"What?" She looked Mew2 over. "I know that wasn't you." 

"Oh, my son. I thought he was sleeping." He took off his backpack and unzipped it. Little Two's head poked out. 

"You keep in a backpack?!" 

"Its more comfortable for him. Although the last growth spurt is making him a bit too big for this one." 

"Mew!" Little Two said. 

"He's so cute! Do you mind if I hold him?" 

"No, go ahead." He carefully extracted Little Two from the backpack. 

"I don't remember his tail being that long." Jesse smiled and giggled as Little Two was placed in her arms. 

"Mew?" Little Two cocked his head to the side. 

"Awww..." Jesse kissed his cheek. "Your daddy went through hell for you, yes he did!" She cooed. 

"Mew!" 

She kissed his white cheek. "Come on upstairs, James is dying to meet you." She turned and ran up the stairs. 

"Be careful with Little Two!" He chased after her. 

"I am!" 

"Meeeeww!!" Little Two laughed.  _She just keeps on getting more and more beautiful. I don't know what to say..._  

"So you must be Mew2." James met him in the doorway of the upstairs parlor. "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Jesse never shut-up about you." 

"I can easily say the same of you." James smiled. 

 _Is it just me or is this guy a little limp-wristed?_  Mew2 looked around the parlor. Expensive curtains, antique furniture, real silver settings, a crystal chandelier. "Nice place." 

"Yeah… well...Jesse and I are working on redecorating. We don't like all those god-awful flowers nodding and bowing on us in every room we go into. There isn't one room here not decorated with floral prints of some make." 

"The Rose Room stays." Jesse flopped down on an antique sofa. Little Two bounced a little and Mew2 felt his heart jump. She lay back and began to tickle Little Two's feet. "He is so cute..." 

"I never said anything about the Rose Room. I like that one, it's the only tastefully done one in here!" 

"Rose Room?" Mew2 asked. 

"Yes, everything in there is red and tarnished silver. All of it Roses." James stood up. "I'll be back." 

"Oh wait, I need to go get something." Jesse stood up and took Little Two with her. 

 _This can't be the infamous Team Rocket! The whiney, bratty, vane, and incredibly gorgeous Team Rocket. James is way to mellow...Jesse is...Jesse has calmed down--a lot. Maybe..._  

There was a loud crash up the hall, followed by Jesse's loud voice. "Watch where you're going!!" 

"Me?!" James squealed. 

 _Oh if that wasn't strange..._  

He wasn't done yet. "You were so busy with that baby you didn't notice me!" 

"How could I NOT notice you?!" 

Mew2 sweat-dropped and held his head. "Yep. They're a couple." 

"Meeeeww!! Meeeww!" 

"Oh don't cry." Jesse ran back into the parlor and gave the baby back to Mew2. "I don't know why started crying." 

"Little Two doesn't like it when others yell. He has very sensitive ears." 

"I'm sorry. We won't shot around him then. Right James?" 

"But Jesse…" 

"RIGHT James?" 

"Yes miss." 

Jesse watched Mew2 cuddle the small white form in his arms. "You two are so cute together." 

"Everyone says that." 

"Mew2." James called from the doorway. "I'll show you to your room." 

"Mew!" Little Two hugged Mew2 and got comfortable on his shoulder. "Mew Mew." 

******************************************** 

"Rond an' round it goesh...Where it shtops, no one...knows." Jesse slurred. She leaned back on the arm of a huge leather couch in the basement den. 

Jesse James and Mew2 were seated around a huge coffee table, practically sinking into huge leather couches. Various brass plates with different Pokémon on them decorated the walls. Jesse was leaning on one side of the couch, James was on the other side, a big dopey smile on his face and living proof that the couch did indeed like to swallow human’s whole. He was barely visible save for his blue hair. Mew2 was seated in a huge leather chair across from them. They were playing a more interesting version of "Spin the Bottle" Whoever the bottle stopped closest to or pointed at had to take a sip. So far Jesse was winning. 

The bottle spun on the coffee table and slowed, then stopped, pointing directly at Mew2. Mew2 picked it up and took a swig, then put it back and spun it again.

"Jesse?" James poked his head up. For some reason he didn't slur when he was drunk, and obviously he couldn't handle it too well. "Are you happy here?" 

"Of coursh I am." Jesse watched the bottle spin. 

"Good." James laughed to himself, the sunk back into the couch. 

Mew2 watched the bottle stop at Jesse.  _I've been drinking way too much...Oh my head is going to hurt tomorrow._  His blurry gaze rested on James.  _He is a great guy, takes some getting used to, but otherwise he's okay. He needs to move his head before he suffocates on the leather,_  He looked at Jesse.  _Can she get any more beautiful? James is so lucky--heh heh "Lucky Lucky nice to Myutsuu.."_ He smirked.  _Tooo Drunk..._  

Mew2 yawned and Jesse laughed. "That was a yawn! I didn't think your mouth could get so huge." 

"I need to get to bed. It's three in the morning." 

"Oh yeah...guess we should go too." She turned to James. "Jamesh....Jamesh..." Jesse tried to shake him awake. "Hey Jamesh, wake-up." 

"But I want to ride the pony..." He yawned. 

"Where did that come from?" Mew2 stretched. "I'll get him." he stood up, then was forced to lean on a bookshelf for support. "Maybe I don't." 

"We'll do it together." Jesse pulled James up then helped to put him on Mew2's back. 

"I feel like a pack-ponyta." 

"Ya!" Jesse playfully slapped the side of his tail. "Get-long there!" 

Mew2 smiled and followed her up the stairs, being careful not to let James slip off. He stumbled a few times on his way to the third floor, making both of them laugh. James was down for the count. They finally made it to Jesse and James' room. The pokémon flopped James down on the bed, then went up the hall to his own room. 

"Two." Jesse came out into the hall. "Are you angry about me marrying James?" 

"Huh? No, no...I'm very happy for the both of you." He opened his door. 

"Two?" 

"Yes." He felt he turned a little too eagerly, a little too quickly. 

"This heart still beats only for you." 

**************************************** 

"Meeeeww!!" 

"Quiet down a bit." 

"Meeeww!!" Little Two squealed again. 

Mew2 carefully poured warm water over Little Two's head, holding his hand over the shut-eyes to make sure no soap could harm them. "Why oh why did you have to find the biggest mud-puddle in the yard to swim in?" He picked up the cup and dumped a bit more water on Little Two. His mind traveled back to the day before at James' and Jesse's wedding. It had gone beautifully, Jesse was radiant, and James was obviously overjoyed. After the wedding, James had asked him to stay with himself and Jesse for a while. Mew2 had to decline. When James pressed the matter, he was forced to answer.

"I can't because temptation's a bitch. I have no desire to get between you and Jesse." Since then James had viewed him as an equal. That really wasn't a bad thing. James was so far offering Sabrina and Bill a lot of money just to fix up the place, make it a bit bigger to accommodate the growing family. So far, they had yet to find a bathtub big enough to hold Mew2 and his tail. But Bill was looking. Little Two on the other hand was just fine sitting in three-inch deep water and splashing like mad. "Mew!" Little Two slapped the water and flicked his tail, sending water all over the wall and on his father. 

"You do that anymore and I'll have to get in with you. But then again, you could have been planning that the whole time." He gently scrubbed Little Two's arms and legs. Being careful with his four fingers and three (instead of two) toes. 

"Meeeww!! Mew mew mew!!" He splashed a bit more. "Mew mew Mewtwo!!" 

Mew2 blinked and picked his son up out of the tub. His tail dripped water. "You… you finally said it...You finally said 'Mewtwo'!" 

"Mew Two!!!" Little Two giggled. "Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" 

Mew2 tenderly hugged his adopted son. "Wait till Sabrina and Bill hear..." 

"Mewtwo!" 

********************************** 

"He's been getting big." Sabrina picked up Jamie. 

"Jamie's been getting big too." Mew2 set Little Two on the floor. "How's her walking coming along?" 

"I think she's getting the hang of it. They've been growing up so fast..." Sabrina sighed. "I wonder when Little Two's going to open his eyes." 

"When he's good and ready." 

"It’s been about a year." 

"Yeah, feels like a few days." He smiled as Little Two hopped over to him. Little Two got the hang of walking faster than expected. He hopped everywhere. 

"It's getting to be that they're not babies anymore." 

"Yeah. Babies." He smirked and sipped his coffee. Bill was out, putting the finishing touches on the renovation plans for the house. 

 _Baby._  

"Did you say something Sabrina?" Mew2 looked up. 

"No." Sabrina finished changing Jamie. 

 _Baby._  

Mew2 looked around, then down at Little Two. Little Two smiled around his closed eyes then emitted a high pitched squeal that echoed in the small kitchen. 

"Baaaaaabbbyyyy MeewTwoo!" 

Sabrina stood up and walked around the table. She looked down at Little Two. "Did he just..." 

"I...." 

"Baaaabyyy Mewtwo!!" 

"Just full of surprises ain't ya?" Sabrina smiled. 

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" Little Two squealed when Mew2 picked him up. "Mewtwo Mew--" Mew2 gasped and almost dropped him. 

"Two!" 

"Two?" Sabrina sat down. "Two, whats wrong?" 

 _He's so perfect...He..._  

Mew2 stared directly into two big blue eyes. 

"Two?" She had given up on the passive approach. "What is it?!" 

"He...he...he opened his eyes..." 

"What??" She stood and walked around the table. "No wonder, the shock on your face...That color blue..." 

Little Two blinked and giggled. "Mewtwo!" 

"I wonder if they'll stay that color..." 

"Two." Little Two put a hand on his father's nose. "Mew!" 

"Think we should tell Bill?" Sabrina asked. 

"Nah, let him find out for himself." Mew2 hugged Little Two. 

"Mewtwo..." 

******************************** 

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" Little Two hopped around the house, eyes closed and shouting his name. "Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" 

"L2! That's enough!" Sabrina picked Jamie up then sat her down in a large playpen. 

"Little Two." Mew2 Came into the room. "I wish you never learned to walk...." He stooped over and picked up Little Two. About three months had passed since Little Two opened his eyes and he and Jamie had graduated to toddler. The two were the best of friends. "Listen, its Ell-Two, come on Ell-Two." 

"Mewtwo!" 

"No, Ell-Two." 

"Mewtwo?" 

Sabrina giggled and sat down on a couch, then picked up Jamie an started brushing her teal hair. "Is it just me, or is Little Two getting some coloring?" 

"Yeah, a little… He's getting huge." Mew2 looked at Little Two. The smaller pokémon was still bright white, but was starting to get a pale blue on his stomach and tail where Mew2 had purple on his. "Ell-Two..." 

"Meeew..." Little Two actually looked as if he was concentrating. "Two...Two...Two..." 

"It’s okay." Mew2 hugged him. "Don't want you straining yourself, at least you're trying. Sabrina, are you sure that the babysitter would be okay?" 

"She's the best around. We need a night out anyway, especially you Two." She finished Jamie's hair and put her back in the playpen along with Little Two. "You've let that absolutely adorable son of yours rule your life for the past year or so. We go out tonight, tomorrow we go to the mall and do some Christmas shopping." She sighed. Jamie had been running her ragged. "I love Jamie be we really need a night out." 

"I just hope Little Two will be alright." 

"He will." Sabrina leaned back on the couch. "Bill better get home soon." 

******************************** 

"You need to tell me who you keep buying these cigarettes for Bill. It’s obvious you don't smoke." The clerk smiled and gave him a couple of cartons. 

"They're for someone very important. He needs them." Bill paid then stuffed them in his backpack. "Thank you again!" 

"Ah get goin'!" The clerk leaned over the counter suddenly. "And you better bring Jamie to see me sometime!" 

"I intend to!" Bill checked his watch, then started hauling butt up the street. "Sabrina and Two are never going to forgive me if I'm late!!" 

*********************************** 

Mew2 perked an ear as the doorbell rang. "Sabrina!" 

"Mew..." Little Two yawned and curled up in Mew2's hammock. 

"I got it!" Sabrina ran into the hall, then pulled open the huge front door. "Hey Lily!" 

"Hi Mrs. Sabrina!" A girl with big green eyes and blond hair that bordered on white stood cheerfully on her stoop. 

"Come on in." Sabrina let the girl in. "I'm glad you came." 

"It's really an honor to sit for you Gym Leader." Lily stepped inside and looked around the newly remodeled surroundings. 

"We had to make the place larger for our growing family." Sabrina led the way into the kitchen.

"Okay, a few rules: Phone calls are okay, local only though, try not to eat too much, and don't under any circumstance touch the salads." She led her to a hallway. "This is the kids room, diapers and stuff are in here. Do not go into Bills study, I don't even go in there." She smiled. She led her father up the hall and into a small den. "Enjoy some satellite TV, and this is the greenhouse." She pushed open a set of double French doors. 

"Wow...Its so pretty." Lily looked around in amazement. 

"See that platform up there? Don't go up there either." Sabrina pointed to a huge platform that had once just been Two's hammock. Now it was like its own little greenhouse room on top of the main greenhouse. She liked to spend time up there. It gave a commanding view of the countryside and city. 

"Okay." Lily looked around the garden in wonder. "Roses in winter?" 

"Yeah, Two has quite a green thumb." Sabrina smiled as her Bulbasaur came around with a watering can. 

"Oh! Is that the Pokémon I'm sitting?" 

"No, Bulbasaur can take care of himself. And so, can Kadabra and Haunter." 

"You let them run lose?" 

"In my home, Yes." Sabrina patted Bulbasaur on the head. "I doubt you'll see Kadabra, Haunter will most likely pop up sooner or later. The one you're sitting will be difficult." 

"I can do it!" Lily said cheerfully. 

"Okay then." Sabrina leaned over by the staircase and shouted up. "Two!" 

"A moment." 

"You'll like Two." Sabrina smiled. 

"I'm sure I--" Lilly looked up as thumps sounded on the staircase. "Oh." 

Mew2 slowly descended the staircase and stopped on the last rung, then took off a backpack it had on. "This is Little Two. The Pokémon you'll be sitting." Mew2 carefully pulled the backpack off Little Two. "He shouldn't be too much trouble." 

"Ohhh..." Lily's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. "He's so cute..." 

"Before I give him to you, when you feed him, NO meat products, and limited dairy. He's my only son and…" 

"I understand!" Lily chirped. "I'll take care of him." She gently accepted the small white pokémon. "Oh, he is so cute!" 

"Mewtwo..." Little Two opened his eyes. 

"Oh wow..." 

Sabrina picked her head up at the sound of a car horn. "That’s them, come on Two." 

"Remember," Mew2 said again. 

"I will." 

"Bill!" Sabrina ran up the upstairs hall. "Hurry up!" 

"A moment Love!" Bill finished fixing the cuffs on his shirt then ran downstairs. Mew2 and Sabrina were waiting by the front door. "Jamie's already asleep, so she shouldn't be a problem." Sabrina gave a few last-minute instructions to Lily. 

"Ah Love you look wonderful." Sabrina was wearing her usual red long-sleeved mini-skirted dress, along with her thigh-high boots. Bill was wearing his usual, and Mew2 was Mew2. 

"Hurry, Jesse and James are outside" Mew2 opened the door. 

"Bye!" Lily waved. 

********************************* 

"Go! Go! Go!!" Sabrina shouted from the sidelines. 

"Come on Two!" Bill seconded her. 

"Two!!" Jesse screamed between sips of the scotch in her hand. 

Mew2 heard their cries of encouragement and poured on the speed. This was the Saffron Christmas Free-For-All race. He had been training for a while for this. "You okay up there James?" 

"You just keep going." James carefully balanced on Mew2's back. 

 _"And it looks like Rapidash is still in the lead with Mew2 close behind!"_  The annoucer shouted over the improvised PA.  _"You better place your bets now! Even though it seems Rapidash has the advantage!"_  

"Two," James shouted over the wind. "Get going! You're not going to let a Rapidash beat you, are you?" 

"No." Mew2 focused on the flaming tail.  _I. Will. Win._  

James held on tighter with his knees and lay down against Mew2's back. All those riding lessons as a kid had paid off. Things suddenly felt somehow different. "Mew2?" James looked down at the ground. A blue light was sparking off his feet, then eventually just became one steady stream of glowing blue. He looked up to see that they were advancing on Rapidash and picking up more speed. 

 _"Where did that come from?! Mew2 has pulled ahead of Rapidash! Wow! Only one more Lap to go! Can he keep it up?!"_  

"Two!!" Sabrina screamed. 

"I hope he doesn't injure himself." Bill leaned on the rail. 

 _Need to...Can't lose..._  Mew2 looked to his side.  _Candy???_  

 _Keep goin' gorgeous._  She smiled and winked. 

 _I will._  

He turned his full attention to the race. 

 _"They're coming down to the wire...!"_  

"Come on Two..." Sabrina clenched her fists. "Two..." 

"Yes...Yes...Yes..." Jesse set the scotch down. 

James started howling in absolute fear. Mew2 felt his body pass the finish line. The crowd erupted in one long loud roar. Jesse blinked as Sabrina let out a yell and grabbed the bottle of scotch, them chugged it. She ran out to the finish line with Bill trailing after. Jesse hopped over the rail and followed them. 

Mew2 finally managed to skid to a halt and felt James slide off his back. Humans rushed forward with cameras and a few towels. He smiled when Sabrina and the gang came running over.  _Is that a bottle of scotch she's carrying?_  

"Two!" The force of her embrace almost knocked him over backward. "You won! You won!!" 

"Yeah, Yeah." Mew2 felt Jesse climb up on his back. Flashbulbs went off all around them. "Glad I trained for this." 

"Us to." Sabrina gave him the bottle. 

Mew2 took a swig to the gasps of the on-lookers. Jesse took the bottle out of his hand, then dumped it over his head. "The nights still young! Let’s go!" 

************************************* 

Lily opened one eye as the door gently swung open. She yawned then carefully sat up, leaving Little Two sleeping on the arm of the couch with a sleeping Jamie next to him. "You're back." 

"You really did a good job Lily." Sabrina bent over and picked up Jamie, only to find that Little Two's arms were wrapped around her waist. "Oh Two." 

Mew2 pulled himself through the door. "What?" He smiled, then carefully took Little Two's hands and pulled them away. "Come on little guy." Along with Sabrina he took Little Two to the babies room and set him down in the crib. Sabrina kissed Jamie's head and left the room. 

"Goodnight Little Two." He kissed his son's head. "You are my pride and Joy." He turned off the light and went to leave the room. 

" 'Night Daddy." Came a small voice. 

Mew2 turned to find Little Two peeking over the rim of the crib, his big blue eyes blinking. Mew2 walked back and kissed his head again. "Daddy...Goodnight." 

"Mewtwo." 

"What's wrong?" Bill asked when Mew2 entered the living room. "You look sad." 

"No... I'm happy." He smiled. "L2 just called me 'Daddy'." Mew2 sat down at the table. "Daddy... Someone called me daddy..." 

Bill sat down across from him. "I can't wait until Jamie starts talking. Maybe I'll be her first word." 

"The reality just hit. I have a son. I love him more than anything I've ever felt. I have a kid." He lit a cigarette. "I have a son." 

********************************** 

"Don't hog it all." Sabrina whined. "It's shake-shake-pass." 

"I need more than you do." 

"Two. You're gonna OD on aspirin if you don't stop. Look, you've got about 20 of em there." Sabrina snatched the bottle away. 

"I hope Jesse and James made it home okay." Bill said around his coffee mug. 

"We finally managed to find a sober person... I can't believe that James just gave that car away. He must really be in the money, how did a couple of bad guys get that rich anyhow?" 

"James was born rich." Mew2 swallowed his aspirin with his coffee. "He ran away when his parents tried to force him to marry this bitch. His parents wouldn't give him his inheritance unless he did, so he wore down on them. They decided to give him his inheritance just as long as he got married, didn't matter to who." 

"Some people have it so easy!" Sabrina sipped her coffee. 

"Two I want to ask you something." Bill turned around and opened the fridge and took some orange juice out. 

"Shoot." 

Bill smiled. "I want to write a book about you and Little Two, using my collected research on both of you and Mew. It would be more of reference book, but I feel that this information would also be most valuable to the rest of the world." 

Mew2 was silent.  _That is a hell-of-a question to pop this early in the morning._  Sabrina could see that he was thinking. His eyes had taken on the dark purple tint they had when he was concentrating. 

"Well?" Bill raised a questioning eyebrow. 

 _I can't believe he would do this for me... A book… I said I wouldn't be a research project but..._  He looked over at Little Two in the playpen with Jamie.  _I do want people to understand us...to understand him, Bill would be the best choice..._  

"I'm not in this." Sabrina scooted away from the table. 

"Two?" 

"Only if I can supervise it all." 

"Of course!" Bill was beaming. "Trust me Two, you’ll love it!" 

 _I hope you're right._  

**************************************** 

"Is everything all packed up." Sabrina carried Jamie to the van. 

"Going to the Mall is like a camping expedition, we gotta pack up everything, even the kids." Bill put the diaper bag in the van, then stepped aside and let Mew2 climb inside. 

"Mewtwo!" 

"Yes, now calm down." Mew2 smiled and tickle Little Two's stomach. Mew2 put the backpack on his lap with Little Two inside. "You're getting heavy." 

"So is Jamie." Sabrina got inside the passenger side. Bill finally came around and hauled himself in the driver's side. 

"Let’s go." 

**************************************** 

"MeeewwwTwooo!! Baaaaaby Meeewtwooo!!" Little Two practically screamed in Mew2's ear. 

"Calm down Little Two." Mew2 followed Bill and Sabrina into the mall. Other people with their pokémon were walking around. Mew2 was hoping he would avoid any battles, but some pokémon just asked for it. And if anyone dare pick on Little Two, heaven help them. 

"Baaaaaaby!!" Little Two was trying to pull himself out of the backpack. 

"You want to walk around?" 

"Two!" 

Mew2 pulled Little Two out and set him on the ground. "Don't go far." 

"Mew!" Little Two started hopping around but stayed close to the group. 

Little Two enjoyed himself as he hopped around the mall, talking to other pokémon an receiving pats and scratches from other Trainers. Mew2 kept a close eye on him, and occasionally turned to examine a few things for purchase. Something particularly shiny caught his eye. 

 _Oh, Sabrina would like these._ He examined a pair of earrings, picturing how they would look on Sabrina. Then there was a loud crash behind him. 

"Mewtwo!" Little Two shouted. 

"What now?" Mew2 turned around to find Little Two buried in an overturned display. "Little Two..."

"Mew?" 

"Clean that up." 

"Two." He pulled himself out of the pile of stuffed animals, then raised his hands. 

 _I didn't know he had the ability to use his powers already!_  The stuffed toys and various objects lifted off the floor and arranged themselves back on the display.

"Good..." Mew2 felt a little shock settle in him. 

"Two..." Little Two giggled, then started floating. "Baaaaby Mewtwo!" 

Mew2 sighed. "Oh... Little Two, Come on." 

"Two!" He floated after his dad. 

*********************************** 

"Oh, it's been a long day!" Sabrina flopped down on one of the cushy benches the mall provided for weary shoppers. "And its wonderful Little Two's been learning so much." 

"But that puts a lot of pressure on me." Mew2 watched Little Two curl up on the bench. "He's up to full power. I still haven't even recovered enough to use the headset." 

"That just means both of us will work together." Sabrina moved Jamie to her other shoulder. Mew2 fished a Master-ball out of his back pack, then put Little Two inside it. "Don't you wish you could do this with your kid?" 

"Occasionally." Sabrina giggled. 

He lovingly put the ball in the backpack. "Let’s go. I'm tired, you're tired. Bills practically dead over there." 

"Uh-huh." Bill nodded. 

"Okay then, let’s get." Sabrina stood up. "Let’s go Bill." 

"Yes madam." Bill picked up all the bags and followed Sabrina. Mew2 picked up his backpack and put it on. On his way out of the mall a whole herd of giggling kids came running up the walkway knocking over a few people on their way by. Mew2's attention was stolen by a display in a window. A little boy ran full smack into him. 

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Pokémon." He picked up a backpack he dropped. 

Mew2 felt his backpack being tugged. "That's mine, yours is over there." 

"Oh..." He seemed completely shocked at hearing Mew2 speak. 

Mew2 picked himself up and continued out of the mall. 

"Comfy?" Bill asked once he had sat down. Mew2 was sprawled out on the back bench. 

"Did you forget about Little Two?" Sabrina asked. 

"I suppose I should take him out." Mew2 opened his backpack and started fishing around inside. 

 _Don't tell me..._  

"What’s wrong?" Sabrina saw panic spread across his face. 

 _Shit..._ Mew2 started pulling out all the contents.  _Where?_  "Sabrina, this isn't funny." 

"What isn't?" 

 _"I can't find the Master-ball!"_  

"What??" 

 _"It’s not in here!"_  Mew2's eyes grew suddenly wide and purple. "That kid..." 

"What kid?" 

"He tugged... _Oh shit!!_ " Mew2 threw open the door and started hopping full running speed up the parking lot. "L2!" Sabrina turned to Bill. "Stay in the car with Jamie!" "But…" 

"Sit, Stay." She kissed his forehead. "Good boy." She was out the door and running. 

"L2!" Mew2 slammed through the doors, knocking a few couples over. "L2!" His feet almost slid on the floor as he ran full speed up the long-crowded walkway. "L2" People stumbled to get out of his way. "L2!!" 

A Kangaskhan turned and listened. "Khan?" 

Mew2 saw a kid raise a Master-ball up.  _There!_  He ran and tackled the trainer to the floor, then ripped the Master-ball out of his grip. 

"L2?" He threw it.  _Please..._  

An Arcanine appeared. 

"No!!!" He threw the ball and caught it again. "L2!!" 

"Khan!!" The Kangaskhan left its trainer and ran over to Mew2. "Khan khan khan Kangaskhan!" 

"What?" 

"Khan khan!" 

"Team Rocket?" His heart sank. 

"Khan!" 

Sabrina slid and feel flat on her butt when she saw Mew2. "Oh crap..." 

His eyes started glowing, a blue aura formed around him. The mall echoed with one loud shout. 

 _"This is unforgivable!!"_  

Sabrina gained her feet.  _Classic Two line..._  

"Khan!" 

Mew2 took off running again with the Kangaskhan close behind. "Where did they go?!" 

"Khan, Kangaskhan!" Mew2 kicked open a door to the parking lot on the other side of the mall.

"Now look for the van with the huge "R" on it!" His eyes scanned, then rested on a black van with a huge red "R" on the side. "DIE." 

A girl with blue hair was standing outside the van, she saw Mew2, then ran inside. "Kangaskhan!!" The pokémon charged the van and knocked it over before it could start. 

 _Why are you helping me?_  

 _I too have lost a child to these monsters!_  

Mew2 ran up to the van and ripped off the door.  _Oh, no..there must be 50 master balls in here..._  He reached in and pulled one out of the pile.  _L2? Where are you? L2!!_  He looked at the other pokémon. "Kangaskhan! Pick it up and dump those balls out!" 

"Khan!" 

Master-balls rolled and spilled onto the pavement. Mew2 stated picking up and throwing random balls. Almost all were empty. "L2..." He felt tears and panic. 

“Mew2! You are surrounded!" 

Mew2 looked up and around. Men and women in black uniforms surrounded him on all sides armed with every kind of gun imaginable.  _How did this happen? Why did this happen? I will not be caught again,..L2? Where is L2?!_ His head was starting to ache, his vision started to grey.  _Great, now is not the time... L2..._  

One of the Master balls started shaking. 

"Surrender!" 

 _Now is not the time to have a nervous breakdown... L2... I'm already in the middle of one..._  

His outward appearance showed nothing of his inner struggle. All Team Rocket saw was Mew2 standing still, his tail thrashing around wildly. The Master-ball shook a few times, then opened. Little Two ran over to Mew2. 

"Khan!" 

"Someone shut that thing up!" 

"Two..." L2 looked around. Mew2 kneeled and tried to shove L2 behind him. 

"Leave L2 be." 

"Both of you are coming." 

"Leave him be!!" Mew2 ignored the tears coursing down his cheeks. 

Little Two looked around again. He turned his head between Mew2, Team Rocket, and back to his father again. "Two." 

Mew2 tried to push Little Two behind him again, but the little pokémon pushed his hand away. "L2." 

Little Two's eyes started glowing blue. 

"Are you so messed up you have to get the baby to fight?" Someone laughed. 

"L2, stay behind me." 

"Two!" Little Two opened his mouth. Mew2 held his head as a single word rang in his mind.  _Echo!_  

Little Two emitted a high-pitched screech. Team Rocket fell to their knees and held their ears. But it didn't help, the noise was inside their heads. Little Two continued until all of them were rolling in pain and screaming. 

Mew2 stood in amazement when Little Two stopped. The baby Mewtwo turned around, his big blue eyes full of tears. He jumped and landed in Mew2's arms. He buried his face in Mew2's neck. 

"L2." Mew2 held him, painfully aware of all that had just happened.

"You… You... Thank you..." 

"Mewtwo..." He was crying. "L2 love daddy." 

"I love you too L2." 

"Daddy...L2...." 

"Thank you." 

********************************* 

Bill leaned back with his sketch pad. It was summertime, they were all at the beach. Mew2 and Little Two were playing together. Even though it was only play. Mew2 was teaching his son a valuable tackle attack. He smiled as Little Two jumped and tackled Mew2 in the leg. Mew2 fell to the sand and wrapped his arms around him. Sabrina was next to Bill, sunning. Bill sketched Little Two mid-jump. Mew2 hit the ground again. 

"Hey, hey!" Mew2 laughed. Little Two was the only one who could make him smile on whim. Little Two's tail had turned a deep dark blue, but the rest of him remained solid white. "Okay, now jump like this..." 

" 'Kay Dad!" Little Two jumped. 

"Good, now follow it with a kick, like this." 

Bill watched as Little Two mimicked his father perfectly. 

"Dad." 

"Jamie," Bill picked his daughter up in his lap. "Tired?" 

Jamie nodded. 

"You can sit in my lap for a while." He brushed her teal hair back and kissed her forehead. "Got a little sunshine, didn't we? Have fun?" 

She nodded. 

"Little Two," Mew2 got his son's attention. "Now you go like this." 

"I like to do this!" Little Two tackled him again. 

Mew2 fell in a flurry of sand. Bill sketched Mew2 laughing as Little Two climbed on his chest and started tickling. 

Later that night Sabrina had the tent set up. Mew2 and Little Two were on the sand, asleep. Little Two was curled up in his father’s arms, a smile on his face. Mew2 was obviously exhausted. 

"Hey Bill, I wonder if he knows that he's got his tail wrapped around Little Two." Sabrina sat up. 

"It's beautiful seeing him this happy," Bill said softly. "Remember, I told you, he's going to have more kids than he can count." 

Sabrina smiled when she heard a low thrumming purr. 

"What is that?" Bill looked around. "It... Two?" He crawled in the sand over to Mew2. "He PURRS??" 

Sabrina started laughing. 

"You mean I've known him for this long and I didn't know that he purred??" Bill hung his head. 

Mew2 listened to them with a halfhearted laugh. He kissed his son's head, then looked at the stars. "Night L2. I love you." 

 


	2. Learning Experience

Bill opened the huge double doors politely for Sabrina and Mewtwo. A few dozen other parents stood in the lobby of the elementary school talking amongst themselves. Mewtwo had very reluctantly left Little Two out on the playground to try his luck with playing with the other children. Jamie had very nicely promised to protect her "Brother". 

 

Sabrina scanned the lobby, then confidently walked over to a table set up on the far end. A lady with grey hair and cats-eye glasses finished with one parent and then adjusted her blue suit and rested her chipper gaze on Sabrina.   
  


"Hello? May I help you?" She smiled revealing a row of white teeth, reminiscent of bathroom tiles.   
  


"Hi. We'd like to enroll our kids to start school here next month.   
  


"Oh, of course." She took out a packet of papers. "Just fill those out and the principal be with you shortly for an interview." She smiled again.   
  


 _I wish she wouldn't do that...it scary._    
  


Sabrina flipped through the pack of papers. "This is only for one child."   
  


"Oh, if you have two children, then just put their name here." She pointed to a line and smiled again. Mewtwo shuddered.   
  


"Uh...but the other is his kid." Sabrina pointed a thumb back at Mewtwo.   
  


"We...we don't care for Pokémon here."   
  


"Oh yes, you do," Mewtwo spoke up.   
  


The woman's eyes grew wider behind her glasses. Obviously the fact that he had said something struck her as alarming.   
  


"I would like a form please."   
  


She regained her composure. "Madam, this is a Human school," She addressed Sabrina.   
  


"Don't tell me that, tell him," Sabrina said smiling.  _I can see why you like doing this to people Two._    
  


The lady turned toward Bill. Bill shook his head and pointed at Mewtwo.   
  


The lady stood. "I'll be back in a moment."   
  


Sabrina assuringly squeezed Mewtwo's arm. He looked like he was about to snap. "Easy Two."   
  


 _I'll be damned if Little Two is going to some Two-Bit training academy..._    
  


The lady returned with a man in tow. He held a hand out. "I'm Mr. Grants. How may I help you?" He had short brown hair and glasses, and a rather pleasant smile. He had his hand out toward Bill.   
  


Bill took it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, but you've got the wrong chap."   
  


"Oh?"   
  


"Mewtwo wanted to speak with you." Bill let go of his hand. Mr. Grants turned toward Mewtwo.   
  


"What seems to be the problem?"   
  


"I wish to enroll my son."   
  


"We don't teach training courses here. You might be better off with enrolling in the Center's Pokémon education program."   
  


"It's not for training. It's to learn." Mewtwo stated firmly. 

"In that case, I will have to interview the two of you together. We had a talking Meowth try to enroll his son a while back, but the little guy wasn't as determined as his father in education."   
  


"That won't be a problem."   
  


"I assume you have all identification? Shots, vaccinations etc.?"   
Mewtwo pulled a huge folder out of his backpack. "Here is all of his papers. Shots, vaccinations, IQ tests," He pulled out a blue plastic card. "And this is his citizenship card." He put it on top of the folder.   
  


Mr. Grants flipped through the stack of papers. All the bases were covered. He checked and double checked all the signatures. "Professor Oak?"   
  


"You can't legally deny him." Mewtwo stood back and folded his arms.   
  


"I'm not denying him. I'm actually quite willing to work with you on this. Oak was a trusted friend of mine." He gave the folder back to Mewtwo. "Mrs. Dawn. Please set my current appointment back for a bit."   
  


"Are you…"   
  


"Let’s go take a look at that son of yours shall we?"   
  


Mewtwo suddenly placed his hand on Mr. Grants' head.   
  


"Two!" Sabrina stammered.   
  


Mr. Grants felt all his memories suddenly become riffled through. Mewtwo let go.   
  


"Forgive for being skeptical, but usually only members of Team Rocket are this nice."   
  


"My fault." Mr. Grants held his head. "I understand."   
  


Bill let out a sigh of relief. "Thought he was going to kill him."   
  


"Two would never be that stupid." Sabrina started filling out papers. "Besides, he likes showing off his son."   
  


Mewtwo opened the doors out onto the playground. They stood scanning the multi-colored clad bodies for a moment before Mewtwo picked out Little Two. "The blue and white one on the jungle gym."   
  


"I see him. How could I miss that tail?"   
  


They watched for a moment. Little Two turned around on the jungle gym and noticed his father watching him. He waved and jumped down, then started a sprinting hop over to him.   
  


"Dad!" He skidded to a halt, almost falling over. "I really, really like it here!"   
  


"Glad you do." He stooped and picked up his son. "You're getting a bit too big for this."   
  


Mr. Grants smiled and watched Mewtwo put his son down. "How well do you do around the other kids?"   
  


"I dunno... I haven't talked to any..." Little Two looked back at the playground longingly. "Can I go?"  
  


Mewtwo felt his heart practically melt at the sight of two huge dark blue eyes looking up at him in askance. "Yeah. You can go."   
  


"Thanks!" He hopped off and rejoined Jamie.   
  


"I'm not worried that he can't handle the work, but how well he behaves around the other kids." Mr. Grants watched Little Two walk over and talk to a few boys. "His mother must be proud."   
That hit a little harder than expected. "He...he doesn't have a mother. We are the only two of our kind."   
  


Mr. Grants tried to read the Pokémon's expression. It gave no hint to what he might be thinking.   
Little Two paused as he sensed sadness. He looked back at his father.  _What's wrong Dad?_    
  


"Ahh!" Mewtwo suddenly held his head and doubled over. Mr. Grants took a step back. Little Two's mental voice had hit with the force of a bullet train. The small Pokémon was powerful, and it didn't help that Mewtwo's brain felt like ground hamburger anyway.   
  


Mewtwo finally felt the pain subside. He looked up. His son was back.   
  


"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... Dad..."   
  


"It's not your fault." He offered a smile. Little Two wasn't buying it.   
  


"But your nose is bleeding."   
  


"That's not your fault either. Go on and play."   
  


"Okay..." Little Two hopped away, glancing over his shoulder every few paces.   
  


"Are you…"   
  


"Can I enroll my son or not?"   
  


"You're bleeding pretty badly."   
  


"What happens to me is of no concern to you. Got it?" Mewtwo stood up fully, dabbing at his nose.   
  


Mr. Grants gave him a handkerchief. "Yeah, you can enroll him. I don't know why, but I've felt like I've known you all my life."   
  


"Get used to it."   
  
*******************************************   
  
Bill tossed Mewtwo an ice pack. "L2 again?"   
  


"Yes." Mewtwo put it on his head. "I want to encourage him to use and exercise his powers, but it's no help if every time he does it, it hurts me."   
  


"He loves you. You mean the world to him." Bill sat down at the table.   
  


"I know." Mewtwo closed his eyes. "At least he does very well in school." He looked back at the fridge. Drawings done by Jamie and Little Two's straight "A" tests looked back at him.   
  


"Jamie is very good as well."   
  


"Where did Sabrina get to?"   
  


"She's asleep. Those trainers ran her ragged today."   
  


Mewtwo watched Jamie and Little Two play in the yard.   
  


"They grow up so fast."   
  


"I know." Mewtwo sighed. "I would give my life for him."   
  
********************************   
  
Little Two turned in his paper, checking to make sure his name was on it.  _Little2_  Yep!   
He went back to his desk and took out a book. He had started writing his name like that to be like his dad, who wrote his as  _Mewtwo_. He loved his father and didn't want to do anything to displease him. Not that he ever had.   
  


The class eventually finished with the test. The teacher herded them all up and they went to lunch, then recess.   
  


"Little2!" Jamie called.   
  


Little2 ran over to her.   
  


"Ready?"   
  


"As I'll ever be!" Little2 followed her to the huge field on the far side of the playground. It had become a daily ritual. They had their own little Pokémon league going. Little2 was the champ.   
  


"Ha! Who dares challenge me today?" Jamie announced.   
  


Little2 stood by her side. Usually, kids would bring a Weedle or Caterpie, maybe an oddish, and on occasion, a Venonat. Today a challenger accepted and raised a poké-ball high. An honest-to-god poké-ball, not the cages the kids kept their bug-types in.   
  


"You won't win this time Jamie!" The boy shouted. "I got this one from my older brother."   
  


Little2 was all for battling. He loved fighting. It made him feel good, useful, and he knew it would make his father proud to have a champion for a son.   
  


"Fine. But I'll still beat you!" Jamie boasted.   
  


"Yep!" Little Two jumped in front of her.   
  


"We'll see! I choose you! Squirtle!" He threw the ball.   
  


"Squirtle!" The Pokémon looked around, then at its opponent. "Squirtle?"   
  


"Squirtle! Water Gun!"   
  


Little2 wasn't prepared for the full impact of the attack. It was a real attack, not the little tackles the Weedle's and Caterpie's did. The water hit his chest and sent him backward, rolling on the grass. The on-lookers laughed. Little2 did his best to recover the last of his strength and his pride.   
  


"You okay?" Jamie asked. Little2 stood back up. He looked angry. Jamie turned back to the challenger. "Lucky shot! L2!"   
  


He readied for her command.   
  


"Psychic!"   
  


He cut his eyes and focused on the Squirtle. He could feel the power build up inside and around him. The anger at being laughed at only increased his attack power. If dad could do it, so could he. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the Squirtle.   
  


The kids watched in amazement as Little2 fully unleashed his psychic power. The Pokémon that was their friend suddenly seemed so dangerous. The Squirtle let out a cry and tried to run, but the blue light engulfed him.   
  


Little2 felt all the power leave in a rush. He opened his eyes once he found the energy to breathe again He focused and saw the Squirtle laying on the ground.   
  


"You did it!" Jamie shouted.   
  


"Squirtle! Return!" He held the poké-ball out. Squirtle didn't return. Squirtle didn't so much as move. "Hey! Squirtle! Snap out of it!"   
  


Little2 froze. His body seemed to be made of stone. The Jr. Trainer kneeled and checked the Squirtles pulse.   
  


_I... I..._   
  


"Oh no." Jamie covered her mouth.   
  


 _I killed it?_    
  


"Hey, L2, L2 come on." She looked into his wide and unblinking eyes. His chest occasionally rose with his breathing. "L2! Come on! You're scaring me!"   
  


 _I killed it._  He felt the reality settle in.   
  


The boy stood and pointed.  _"You stupid Pokémon! You killed my brother's Squirtle!!!"_    
  


"I didn't mean to." Little2 stammered while taking a step back. "I..." An angry trainer, a dead Pokémon. "I didn't...I'm sorry!"   
  


"You stupid Pokémon!"   
  


 _"I'm sorry!!"_  Little2 held his head and closed his eyes.  _"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!!"_    
  


"L2! Calm down!" Jamie tried to soothe him.   
  


 _"No! I killed the Squirtle! Just like I hurt Dad! How are my powers any good if all I can do is hurt, people?! I Always hurt Dad!"_    
  


"Little2!" Jamie screamed as he took flight. "Wait! Come back!"   
  


He became a small dot in the blue sky.   
  
*******************************   
  
"L2!" Mewtwo tromped through the underbrush. A briar snapped up, scraping his leg. "Shit… Ow…" He looked around and continued through the forest. "L2! Please come out! I'm not angry! Please!"   
  
Little2 pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his long tail around his body, the flat of it resting on his head.  _I always hurt everyone._    
  


"L2!"   
  


"I'm sorry Dad..." He said in a small voice. "I'm sorry…"   
  


"L2!" Mewtwo continued looking.   
  


"I'm never fighting again."   
  
Mewtwo heard a sniffle, then paused, and walked toward the sound. He pushed aside a few branches. "There you are..." He exhaled a sigh of relief that sounded more like a sob.   
  


Little2 felt arms pick him up. "I'm sorry."   
  


"Shhhh...It's not your fault. It was mine."   
  


"But  _I_  killed it."   
  


"It's my fault. I didn't teach you." He held Little2, hugging him tenderly yet firmly.   
  


"I'm sorry."   
  


"Shhh." Mewtwo activated the headset and started flying.   
  


"Do you hate me?"   
  


"No…no…" He shook his head. "I still love you Little2. I love you very, very much. I would do anything for you." He held the small body to his chest as if to protect him from the cold night winds. He couldn't heal the wound that had been made that day.   
  
Later that night, Little2 was laying in his room on his hammock. It was dark, but he could tell the kitchen light was on. He listened to Aunt Sabina and Uncle Bill as they talked to Mr. Grants. His father's voice broke through after a moment.   
  


"We are  _Not_  putting a restraining collar on my son!"   
  


"Parents are angry. The brother who owned the Squirtle wants compensation."   
Sabrina's voice came in. "That Pokémon was malnourished and under exercised. A Magikarp could have beaten the thing.   
  


"But still,"   
  


"But what?! Sabrina snapped. "The kids should have been more closely watched."   
  


The sound of a chair scooting across the floor came to him. His father. "I will personally assume full responsibility."   
  


"Two--"   
  


 _It was my fault..._  Little2 closed his eyes.   
  


"I should have trained him better. It's my fault." His voice became lower. "I had no idea he knew Psychic..."   
  
Little2 waited until the house grew quiet. Mr. Grants had left, but his problems hadn't. His door slowly opened. Mewtwo came into the room and gently stroked Little2's white head.   
  


"Dad,"   
  


"Go to sleep." He said softly.   
  


"Tell Mr. Grants he doesn't have to worry. I'm never fighting again." He rolled over. Even in the dark, his eyes were an intense blue. "Never."   
  


Mewtwo sighed, then kneeled and hugged Little2. Little2 hugged him back. Mewtwo nudged him in a cat-like manner, first running one cheek over his, then the other. He didn't know what made him do it, other than it just felt right. "I understand how you feel. I'll even venture as far as to say I was in the same situation. But I will handle this. Don't worry."   
  


"Okay." L2 sighed. "I love you, dad."   
  


"I love you too."   
  
********************************   
  
"Race Ya to the top!" Little2 shouted to Jamie.   
  


"Yer on!"   
  


They placed their hands on the bars of the jungle gym and started climbing. Jamie laughed playfully.   
  


"I'll still beat…" Little2 felt a hand close around the tube on the back of his neck. It yanked back painfully and Little2 slammed on the ground. "Oww..." He opened his eyes and saw the trainer he fought the other day along with a bigger kid. "Hey…"   
  


Jamie turned as the big kid brought a foot down on Little2's chest. "Stop it!!"   
  


Little2 tried to roll away.   
  


A few other kids froze as another hit landed. Jamie turned to one and commanded. "Cory! Go and get the teacher!!"   
  


Cory dropped off the swings and ran.   
  


Another hit landed. Little2 balled up.   
  


"Fight back!"   
  


 _Jamie... I can't..._    
  


The big brother kicked again. "See, you just have to show em who's boss. You know, beat them into submission."   
  


"Beat this." Jamie dropped from the jungle gym and landed a fist in the boy's face.   
  


"You little brat!"   
  


Jamie ducked his swung then landed a blow on his face again.   
  


Little2 tried to stand up, holding his chest. He fell over once more.   
  


"Boys! Jamie!!" A teacher ran over. "All of you! In the office now!"   
  
*************************************   
  
Mewtwo and Sabrina entered the main office. Little2 and Jamie sat next to each other. Jamie had a swollen lip and a big smile reminiscent of Norman Rockwell’s painting "The Winner".   
  


"L2?" Mewtwo kneeled so he was on eye-level with Little2. "Are you okay?"   
  


"My chest hurts."   
  


"I'll take you to the Center in a minute."   
  


"Hey, you! Pokémon!"   
  


Mewtwo turned at the voice. It belonged to a woman with brown hair.   
  


"It's a good thing I can speak to you directly! You keep your…"   
  


"It might be in your best interest to drop the charges," Mewtwo said calmly.   
  


"Why?" She snapped.   
  


"Your older son willfully assaulted my son. If you pursue this to court, I'll make sure your son's trainers license is revoked, and blackball the rest of your family from being Pokémon trainers." 

"IS that a threat?!"   
  


"It’s a promise."   
  


Sabrina found herself speechless. Mewtwo had full power to do it. He wasn't bluffing.   
  


"Mom…"   
  


"Quiet, wait until your father gets here."   
  


Mewtwo looked up as a man walked in the door.   
  


"Jay…" The woman started in. "You tell this…"   
  


Mewtwo smiled.  _Her husband's the ref from the league games?_    
  


Jay's face grew stern as he surveyed the situation. He turned and looked at both of his sons. "Are you two crazy?! You decided to go and gang-stomp HIS kid?!"   
  


"But dad you…"   
  


"I am with-holding your Pokémon license until both of you are twelve. I told both of you already!"   
  


"Jay..." She was pissed.   
  


"Barb, how hard is it for you to admit that they were in the wrong?"   
  


"But…"   
  


"Nicolas shouldn't have taken the Squirtle, then again, Jack should have taken better care of it!"   
  


"We'll talk about this later." She collected her children and stormed out of the office.   
  


"I'm really sorry about all this." Jay held his head. "The whole thing has been blown out of proportion. I feel horrible."   
  


Mewtwo stood silent.   
  


Jay kneeled before Little2. "I'm so sorry. He's cute." Jay stood up. "Maybe we can meet at a better time."   
  


"I hope so." Mewtwo shook Jay's hand.   
  


Sabrina playfully hit Jamie. "You little rascal. You're mommies girl all right!"   
  


Mewtwo took Little2's hand. "Let’s get to the Center."   
  
************************************   
  
At the Center, Little2 was declared "Fighting Fit", although Nurse Joy held him overnight for some much-needed testing and basic observation. Mewtwo stayed the entire night. The tests revealed some extraordinary things about Little2. For one he had three sets of vocal cords instead of the one; two, he was already at power level 39 (The Squirtle had been a 15), and three, like many other Pokémon, he was claustrophobic. The next day Mewtwo took him home, and life proceeded as normal.

Aside from that little episode, nothing else happened. Nothing severe. Little2 won first place in the spelling bee, got straight "A"s and made many friends. In the doorway of the kitchen was a series of marks. On one side was Jamie, on the other was Little2. Every morning Mewtwo would sit and stare at the marks during his morning coffee. Little2 was growing so fast. 

Every night Mewtwo would tuck him in. As the years progressed the " 'Night Dad"s gradually grew deeper, and L2 (As he now liked to be called) kept getting bigger.   
Jamie and L2 were inseparable. When he entered Jr High, he was almost full grown at 5 feet 4 inches tall. 

Mewtwo was faced with a choice. L2 had grown up in a human world, knew the human language, and knew human tricks. He had to learn to be a Pokémon too. The choice was difficult, but Mewtwo hoped he made the right one.   
  
****************************************   
  
"L2!"   
  


The Pokémon snorted and rolled over in bed.   
  


"Wake up! You'll be late!"   
  


"Aw put a sock in it..." L2 out a pillow over his head.   
  


 _"L2!!"_    
  


 _"I'M UP!!"_  L2 fell out of his hammock. "Ouch..."   
  


Mewtwo sat at the kitchen table, cigarette in one hand and coffee in the other. "What took you?"   
  


"A little-treasured thing called sleep. You remember what that's like don't you Dad?" L2 walked into the kitchen and made himself some toast.   
  


"Morning Uncle Two." Jamie yawned and poured herself some coffee. "We're going to be late for school."   
  


"Not if I can help it." L2 scarfed down the toast.   
  


"Did you get your homework done?" Mewtwo asked.   
  


"Yes, Dad." L2 rolled his huge blue eyes.   
  


 _Dad...If someone told me fifteen years ago that someone would have been calling me dad, I would have laughed so hard...High school...I can't believe he's made it this far..._  He looked at the marks on the wall in thought. They steadily climbed up the door frame.   
  


"L2 quick, grab that coffee." Jamie dropped the pot and L2 telekinetically caught it, then put it back in the holder.   
  


"At what level does Pidgey evolve into Pidgeotto?" Mewtwo asked.  
  


"Give me a hard one, level 16." L2 answered.   
  


"Oh god, here we go again." Jamie rolled her eyes.   
  


"The angles of a right triangle add up too--"   
  


"180 degrees." L2 sighed.   
  


"Name three of Shakespear's most successful plays."   
  


"Hamlet, Macbeth--no wait--As You Like It, and Romeo and Juliet."   
  


"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."   
  


"Whatever, I didn't like it." He drank some orange juice. "You know that isn't my best subject."   
  


Mewtwo closed his eyes. "5x+23=81. Solve for x."   
  


"Easy, 11.3" L2 sat down at the table.   
  


 _Math is his strong point..._  Mewtwo tried another. He got that one correct too. "According to recently proven theories, what would be the best course of action in the case of interference by a wild Pokémon during a league match?"   
  


"Thanks to you, the battle would have to be restaged." L2 sipped his orange juice. "However.

That's only IF an official is present."   
  


"L2!" Jamie called from her room. "We have about five minutes to get to school!"   
  


"Gotta go Dad."   
  


Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow.   
  


"I hate it when you do that." L2 hugged him. "I'll be fine."   
  


"You better be." Mewtwo watched out the window as Jamie jumped up on L2's back and he took off like a blue and white bullet.  _This makes everything so much harder..._    
  
***********************************   
  
Sabrina came downstairs and into the kitchen to find Mewtwo sitting at the table with a soldering gun and his headset laying in pieces. "I wish you wouldn’t do that at the table."   
  


"Sorry." He didn't look up from his work.   
  


"Somethings eating at you. What's wrong?"   
  


"Nothing." He pulled out a small blinking piece. "There it is."   
  


"You've been distant lately. What's wrong?"   
  


Mewtwo threw the screwdriver and soldering gun down. "I need to leave soon, for a while."   
  


"How soon and how long?" Sabrina asked with concern in her voice.   
  


"This weekend and about two years."   
  


"Why?" She sat down and covered his hand with hers. "We've been friends this long, raised two kids together, you can tell me."   
  


He was silent.   
  


"Come on. " She reached across the table and scratched behind his ear. "Now tell me what’s up."   
  


Mewtwo sighed. "L2's getting to that age. I need to get him out of the human world for a bit and take him to the jungle. He needs to learn what it's like to be a Pokémon now."   
  


"What about Jamie? She'll be heartbroken...She's been training so long to be L2's certified trainer--"   
  


"L2 won't need a trainer. I'm his trainer right now. And when we come back, he can decide his own path. Besides, in case you didn't notice the first few times in the gym, he doesn't like to fight."   
  


"He'll only fight you, I don't know what that says."   
  


"I know." Mewtwo went back to the headset. "L2 will be angry, and Jamie too. But this is necessary. I'll keep in touch."   
  


"Two, are you sure about this?"   
  


"Positive. It must be done."   
  


"I'll miss you."   
  
**********************************   
  
"Hey L2! You got the math homework?"   
  


"Here." He passed the paper around the class.   
  


"If your Dad knew you did that every day..." Jamie spoke up from her corner of the room.   
  


"Yeah, but what Dad doesn't know won't hurt me!" L2 leaned back in his chair. "Hurry up with that before the teacher gets here."   
  


"You should keep your work to yourself." Jamie telekinetically took it away from a boy who was hurriedly copying answers and placed it back on L2's desk.   
  


"Oh, don't you two get into it again." The teacher came into the room. "L2! Put that chair down!"   
  


"Down where?" L2 levitated the chair with him on it.   
  


"Don't make me call your father again."   
  


"Yes, ma'am." L2 set the chair down.   
  


"Now if there aren't any more interruptions, let’s get started."   
  
*****************************   
  
"L2, I wonder if mom's going to let me start training soon."   
  


"I don't know." He helped her onto his back. "Everything’s been too easy. I feel restless."   
  


"I know what you mean." Jamie tossed a lock of teal hair out of her face. "Oh! I have a present for you!"   
  


"What?" L2 felt something cold rest on his neck. "huh?" He looked down at a thick chain with a diamond-shaped charm.   
  


"It's so we never forget each other. I have a matching one."   
  


"It's very pretty. I'll never take it off."   
  


Jamie smiled and giggled. "Friends forever?"   
  


"Yeah, I promise I'll always take care of you."   
  
*****************************   
  
"Two?" Bill sat down at the kitchen table. "Sabrina told me you're leaving."   
  


"Yes."   
  


Bill watched Mewtwo play with his headset. "Can I ask you a favor?"   
  


"What?"   
  


"Remember when I asked you about the book?"   
  


"Yes, I thought that you had given up on it. Your Kabuto research has paid off very nicely."   
  


"I know. Sabrina loves her gym floor. Even though the clay does get soft occasionally.   
  


"Hey, at least there’s no more craters." Mewtwo took a sip of cold coffee. "Yech..." He grimaced. "About that favor?"   
  


"Oh yes." Bill stood up. "Let’s go to my study, shall we?"   
  


"A moment." Mewtwo put the headset back together then followed Bill to the room that was his study. Bookshelves filled with every volume of Pokémon lore filled the room from floor to ceiling. A huge oak table filled with scattered papers sat in the middle, and a mahogany desk with a computer occupied a corner.   
  


"Sit over here, fewer things to kick out of the way." Bill gestured to a few leather chairs in the far corner. Mewtwo sat down on one, and Bill across from him.   
  


 _Strange...I have never been in this room before._  Mewtwo looked at Bill. "What's going on?"   
  


"Remember the book?"   
  


"I told you, yes."   
  


"I want you...To tell me everything, from your first memory, to when you first met Sabrina."   
  


Mewtwo sank back in the chair. "That's a big favor."   
  


"I need to know."   
  


 _Do I want to put him through that? Do I want him and the whole world to know what happened all those years ago?_    
  


"I know how you must feel. But trust me, I will write it exactly how it happened. Human greed and impressions as taken in by a very intelligent and innocent creature."   
  


"I was never innocent."   
  


"In the whole situation, you were the only one who was."   
  


Mewtwo's tail twitched in thought. "Are you sure you want to know? It might change how you view me."   
  


"Two, nothing will change how I view or feel about you," Bill replied in all honesty.   
  


 _Is this the same man who I saw view me through the glass all those years ago? The one with all the wonder in his eyes?_  Mewtwo looked into Bill's eyes for the first time in years.  _The wonder has never left. His curiosity hasn't been satisfied yet._    
  


"Will you?"   
  


Mewtwo looked nervous for a moment.   
  


Bill smiled and put a bottle of Sake on the table. With the other hand, he turned on a tape recorder.   
  


"I will." Mewtwo took the bottle and opened it, taking a direct swig without a glass. With a sigh, he began.   
  
*****************************************   
  
Jamie stood outside the kitchen listening. Her parents and Uncle Two were talking, and she didn't like what they were saying.   
  


"This Friday night. I've already cleared it with Mew. He said he'd help me."   
  


"We'll miss you Two." Her mother's voice. "Is it necessary to take him like that though?"   
  


"It's the only way to do it without causing too much conflict. Besides the trip won't just be training for him, I'll be training as well."   
  


Jamie had heard enough. She walked up the darkened hallway and continued upstairs.  _I don't want L2 to leave...We've been together since I was born. I understand that he needs training, but I can do that! I'm qualified now!_  Her mind recalled an incident in the gym a month ago. Jamie was fighting a match with her Charmander, then asked if L2 wanted to give it a try. He suddenly froze, then backed slowly away.  _He didn't even try... Maybe a year with his father will help him...But please don't make him mean._    
  


"Jamie?" L2 poked his head out of his room, one hand resting on the door frame. "What are you worrying about? The vibes you're radiating are depressing me."   
  


 _I wonder if I should tell him..._    
  


L2 currently had a set of headphones dangling around his neck and a cordless phone in his other hand.   
  


Jamie sighed.  _Uncle Two's right. I won't tell him._    
  


"Nothing's wrong. I was just a little worried about this math test tomorrow."   
  


"Cool! I can help you study!" L2 opened his door wider. "Come on in."   
  


Jamie walked into his room and stepped over the books he had scattered everywhere. It was a normal teenager's room. Except that instead of clothes littering the floor an interesting array of homework and CD cases threatened to crack underfoot. The only things that took up any space was a stereo, his hammock (which was suspended from the ceiling) and a rather large blue beanbag.   
  


L2 changed the CD and turned on his music again. "Okay, what are you having trouble with?"   
  


"I wish I was as good at Math as you are."   
  


"Heh, everyone says that." He watched as Jamie literally drag in her backpack and sat down on the beanbag.   
  


After he helped her study, the Mewtwo started singing absently along with the music buzzing from his headphones. He would just become lost in the music and start singing. His voice was amazing, L2 could sing in any pitch either high or low. He used his talents to freak out the kids at school by perfectly mimicking their voices. He was the only known Pokémon to successfully use the Jigglypuff sleep song and have it actually work.   
  


"You' make a great singer L2."   
  


"Like dad would approve of that." He made his voice sound like his father's. "No son of mine will make a mockery of himself in public with that rock and roll!"   
  


Jamie laughed a little. "Don't do that, it scares me."   
  


"Yeah, scares me too..." L2 laid back in his hammock. "Sometimes when I get lonely or depressed, I talk in his voice and it cheers me up."   
  


"I heard you humming in English today."   
  


"Dad used to hum it to me when I wouldn't sleep. It helps when I'm stressed, or scared." He closed his eyes. "I remember the way his voice would vibrate through his chest, that's what made me go to sleep."   
  


Jamie and L2 sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the music buzz over the headphone. "Big Bro,"   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


Jamie climbed up into the hammock with him. "I love you."   
  
***********************************   
  
"Jamie's not in her room." Sabrina came back and reported.   
  


"I'll go check in L2's." Mewtwo rose off the couch.   
  


"You'd think they were still little kids." Sabrina followed him upstairs and into the hall. She paused once to shut the doors to Bill's study. Bill was in front of his second wife now, the computer, and typing furiously. "Night hon. See you in the morning." She called.   
  


"Night Love." He went back to his work.   
  


Mewtwo stopped in front of L2's door and slowly opened it. L2 and Jamie were on the hammock sleeping as usual. L2's arms were wrapped around her waist.   
  


"I hate it when they do this." Sabrina smiled in the doorway. "There's a lot of love between the two."  
  


Mewtwo carefully pulled L2's hands away from Jamie, then levitated her to her own room. "This will be hard."   
  


"It's a shame to separate them Two."   
  


"I know, but L2 will need to learn."   
  
*********************************   
  
Mewtwo carefully pushed the door to L2's room open. His son was sleeping soundly inside. With a heavy heart, he held out the Master-ball. The blue light jumped forth and engulfed his son, still sleeping soundly. A moment later the room was empty. It felt like it had been on the days when L2 was at school, empty, hollow, the ghost of its occupant was the only thing left while it was away. Mewtwo put the ball in his backpack and walked out to the living room.   
  


"Remember, if there is any trouble…"   
  


"You come right back." Bill finished. "We don't want to lose either of you."   
  


"We'll be fine." Mewtwo hugged them both, then adjusted the headset. "We'll both be perfect when we return. And I won't need this thing anymore."   
  


"L2?"   
  


"He'll be better than ever, maybe put on some weight."   
  


"Be careful," Sabrina said softly, giving him a hug.   
  


"Everything will be fine. Don't worry." He looked up at Bill. "Take care of my girlfriend now."   
Bill smirked and put an arm around Sabrina's shoulders. Mewtwo opened the door and stepped onto the lawn. They watched Mewtwo lift into the sky, and vanish from sight.   
  


"Bill,"   
  


"Love?"   
  


"I miss him already."   
  


"He'll be back."   
  


"How do you know?"   
  


"Elementary." Bill smiled then laughed. "He forgot his cigarettes!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mewtwo's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771976) by [Neubauje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neubauje/pseuds/Neubauje)




End file.
